


Maybe one is enough.

by Party_Barnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean and Kids, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Barnes/pseuds/Party_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas baby sit for Sam and Jess's twin sons who are very good at misbehaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe one is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, I was just in a cute mood :)

The gentle pitter patter of toddler feet echoed around the bunker, followed by the stumbling shuffles of Castiel's. 

"Dean!" Cas called desperately as he tried to keep up with the tearaways that were now running circles around him, with paint. "Dean, help!" He pleaded, trying to grab hold of one of the chunky toddlers that was now sliding around the floor in the red, sloppy mess. 

Dean came skidding into the living room, still damp from his shower. He made his way towards the swirl of red paint and dribble and plucked a child from the middle of it. Cas managed to avoid all of the paint on the floor as he reached towards the other toddler, lifting him high into the air to keep him from spreading his drool and artistic mess onto Castiel's clothes. 

"I don't know how, but these kids are turning into right little monsters." Dean said with a hint of pride in his voice. He lifted the chubby blonde boy into a highchair before collecting the lanky dark haired boy from Cas and placing him into a chair beside his brother. 

"You would think that Sam had learned how to control his offspring, it's been two years after all." Cas grumbled, brushing off his clothes and beginning the obstacle course to the kitchen to fetch the children's lunch. "Damn it!" He cursed as his bare foot came into contact with a Lego piece on the kitchen floor. 

"Don't worry, He and Jess will be back to get the twins soon. Just give them food and they will behave." Dean assured Cas, who simply reminded Dean that not everyone is as easily distracted by food as he is. 

An hour later, both Dean and Cas are slouched on the sofa, each cradling a sleeping twin. 

"You know, they aren't half bad when they're sleeping." Dean whispered, stroking Gabriel's smooth blonde hair as he slept, nuzzled into Dean's warm chest. Cas looked down at little Bobby as he sucked on his thumb and grunted, moving up and down with each of Castiel's breaths. 

"I want one. Maybe just one isn't so bad." Cas began mirroring Dean's actions and started to stroke Bobby's thick head of hair. 

"I want one too." Dean smiled up at Cas and captured the moment with his mind. The two shared a thought, a beautiful, shaggy haired boy running around with sparkling blue eyes as a chubby little girl with blonde pigtails chases after him, her eyes a dazzling green. 

"Maybe two, or more." Cas whispered into the air, holding Dean's gaze. Dean stroked the smooth, platinum ring that was identical to one on Cas's finger and smiled. 

"I knew I married you for a reason." He gently leaned close enough to Cas to peck him on the lips before the twins woke again, and so it began. Dean and Castiel's journey to parenthood, starting with babysitting Sam's monster twins.


End file.
